


But We're Not Mean

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney or Harry PotterA random idea, I have seen it done in a fashion… oh, years ago. I forgot the story, and I forgot the author. I apologize if it is too close to anything someone can remember. Regardless, here it is. Probably going to be short-ish. Enjoy!
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	But We're Not Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney or Harry Potter
> 
> A random idea, I have seen it done in a fashion… oh, years ago. I forgot the story, and I forgot the author. I apologize if it is too close to anything someone can remember. Regardless, here it is. Probably going to be short-ish. Enjoy!

“Do think it will work, brother of mine?” 

“It should, dearest of siblings. We’ve done everything properly. “

“It will be the best we’ve ever done, I dare say it would make the Marauders proud.”

“Whomever, and wherever they are.” Finished both Fred and George Weasley, putting the finishing touches on a prank spell/ritual. They had researched this for months, even before the new term, and it was time to make a big spectacle. It would be harmless, that’s for sure, but it would be appropriately spooky. 

  
  


~BWNM~

  
  


Halloween. A time for celebration, for both muggle and wizarding culture. Muggle for the candy giving, the costume wearing, and Wizarding (at least in Europe), for the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Halfway through the feast, the lights in the great hall went dim, they went low and downright eerie. Then, out of the very walls, echoing through the halls came something… spine tingling. 

  
  


**_“EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!_ ** ” The laugh made everyone gasp and jump, and then the shadows seemed to move on their own accord. The laughter bounced off the tables as well, with a more subdued, deeper chuckle ringing through afterwards. 

  
  


“ _ Shh… shhh. He’s coming. He’s coooming.” _ A voice said, childlike, but very unsettling. After that there was another, a bit squeakier, but still that of a child. 

  
  


_ “He’ll get you good. Make you scream til you wet yourself! oW!”  _ The voice said, the last bit after an audible slap. The hall looked to the Gryffindor table, the twins looking around just as scared and curious. Okay. So it wasn’t them. Usually they would be all grins and smiles for a prank. 

“ _ Don’t be overly cruel now, children… we’ve talked about this.” _ An almost motherly voice said, moving along the walls. The shadows moving as well, as three smaller ones moved around a taller one. There were a few others, and then a form appeared from the doors. Tall, lanky, and with flowing hair. The lights flickered on a bit, and those who were looking at said figure noticed it was… female. 

  
  


Her hair was read, down to her waist, and her skin was as patch-worked as her dress. Stitched together, as if she had been… created. Her eyes were almost completely white, except for two dots for pupils. She was some kind of macabre doll, and her movement showed that, though there was a subtle grace about her. Giggling and running around her were three childish figures, dancing and smirking. One was all in red, with a Devil’s mask, the other a skeleton ensemble, and the last in a muggle cliche witch costume. 

  
  


“And whom, might I ask, are you, madame?” Dumbledore said, rising, wand in hand. The lights still not answering to his demands to be lit, the castle almost… asleep. 

“Ooh… mother Sally. He doesn’t  _ know _ you.” The devil child said, laughing like no child should.

“Can we  **teach** him?” The skeleton child said, his tone deepening at the word ‘teach’, almost evilly. 

  
  


“Now, now… children. Let Jack do that.” The woman, Sally, said. Her smile soft, though it seemed to be most terrifying. 

  
  


“Madame, I will have you remove yourself from these halls!” Dumbledore exclaimed, wand raised, but then it was plucked from his fingers, by a shadow before a figure appeared. 

  
  


He was tall. At least seven feet in height, a good portion of that his long, spindly legs. His suit was black and white pinstriped, and it covered what was clearly just… bone. His fingers, the skeleton of a man, and bone white skull a sight to behold indeed. Not to mention how the candlelight flickered off his form, his eyes hollow and… bluntly put, dead. 

“We can’t have that, Mr. Wizard.” The man said, his grin wide and unnatural. “Ooh… the death stick.” He whispered, and Dumbledore paled as his wand was inspected. “I was wondering where it went off to. It was long quite some time ago.” He said, laughing softly, though it echoed through the hall. The same laugh that has started this whole thing. He was about to speak when the hall doors burst open. 

  
  


“TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!” Prof. Quirrell said, moving back and forth. “Thought you ought a know.” He said, before collapsing bonelessly. The lights came back on with a huff from the skeletal man. 

“Troll? Well, that’s not fun!” He said, moving down the hall towards the children and the doll-like woman. “Sally, go get Behemoth and take care of it. I will keep the children safe.” He said, and the woman nodded and faded into the shadows, the three children pouting but leaving after her. 

  
  


“You there, why are you lazing about?” The man said, turning to Quirrell. “And on top of that, you know the rules, no possessing humans!” He said, touching the back of the turban of Quirrell, showing a rather agitated face. “You’re not one of ours…” He said, and then his face became a sight that was the stuff of nightmares. 

  
  


“We don't’ take kindly to malevolent spirits...” He said, snarling. “Grim, a word please.” He said, and from under the Gryffindor table came a smaller figure, shadowed, cloaked… and bearing a scythe. 

“Oh… hello, Tom.” ‘Grim’ said, smirking and taking the face behind Quirrell’s head into his hand. “Let’s talk.” He said, before vanishing, and taking the face with him, leaving a bald head behind. 

“Well! That’s taken care of.” He said, before turning and bowing low. “My dearest apologies. I am Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King.” He then rose to his full height, and looked around. “Me and my compatriots were summoned here, for a little fun. All part of the holiday, you see.” He gave a bright grin, his more sinister demeanor evaporating. 

  
  


“All done!” Came a voice from the doors, a large, well behemoth of a man, coming in dragging an unconscious troll behind him. “Sally show me new playmate, he was rude.” He said, huffing, before reaching up to scratch at the butcher’s cleaver in his head. 

“Don’t pick at that, now.” Jack said, lightly slapping his hand away. “Take him to the forest, and then go back home. I’m sure corpse mother is worried.” He said, and the behemoth nodded before dragging the troll out of the great hall, and out the castle. 

  
  


“Who summoned you here?” Prof. Flitwick said, wand drawn, but not aimed at anyone, yet at the ready. The man, Jack, turned with a bright smile. 

  
  


“Oh, we never know, truly.” Jack said, humming and looking around the hall, before his eyes came back to the shorter male. “So long as it is for something that is not meant to harm, only frighten a bit, we never ask.” He said, and then he heard the chime of a bell. “Ah, it is time to go. Until, perhaps, next year. Happy Halloween!” He said, and then, once again, that laugh that started this echoed through the halls. In a flash of darkness, the figures were gone, leaving a Jack-o-Lantern, half the size of Hagrid, in the middle of the great hall. 

  
  


The bright smile of Jack Skellington sitting on it’s face. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just… something I needed to get out. I don’t know why it hit me, but it did. I hope it’s enjoyed. Read and review, please. 


End file.
